Over my dead body
by Genie101
Summary: Completed Story- It’s the night Voldemort kills lily and James, only they aren’t home this time. They are on a date night. It’s Dudley that’s there babysitting Harry. Dudley won’t let some creeps try to harm Harry no matter what the cost might be. Female Dudley


"Aunt Lily it's fine. I got Harry here you two go enjoy date night." Dudley told her aunt and uncle firmly. The young girl held Harry gently in her arms rocking him to make sure he stayed asleep. She rather adored her cousin and couldn't see why her mother even hated her aunt Lily so much. So she was a witch married to a wizard. Big deal. The woman is one of the kinder women Dudley has ever had the pleasure to meet.

"Okay. We won't be long at all. If there's any trouble just call for us using that wand there. You just point it in the air outside and a bright green bolt will be shot up and sent to our exact location Alright." Lily said smiling gently at her nice.

"Go on aunt lily. I told you, I got this. Harry's never any trouble with me." Dudley said tickling the baby's feet and getting him to giggle. Lily smiled some kissing Harry's hair goodbye before she rushed out with her husband.

"Okay little guy, it's just me and you. What you say I read to you?" Dudley said giggling at the baby's toothy smile and giggle. Harry had to be about one of the cutest little baby's Dudley ever seen. He was always happy and it seemed he never cried at all. At least not to her knowledge. She set Harry down in his crib in the living room and she herself took a seat on the floor before it. Just as precaution, so if Harry decided to climb out of his crib, she'd be there to catch him should he fall out.

Dudley grabbed a fairytale book and settled back against Harry's crib. Harry pointed at a picture and managed to say,"kitty!"

"That's right Harry. It's a kitty. You want me to read this story to you little guy." Dudley asked her cousin gently whom seemed to get distracted. She heard knocking on the door and instantly grabbed Harry as a precaution. She opened the door and found peter standing there looking at her with a nervous smile.

"Ah Dudley potters called me to babysit Harry instead of you, so I'll just be taking him." Peter said making Dudley glare at him.

"Oh yeah...you lying rat. Next time you wanna lie don't smile like that. You always smile like that when you're lying. So get lost!" Dudley said slamming the door in his face and settling back down on the couch. She kept Harry on her lap just Incase that rat decided to try and get inside in his animagus form. It would be a smart move, if peter was ever smart which was a rare thing to witness.

The door slammed open getting knocked off its hinges by a powerful hex.

"I told you to get lost p..you're not peter." Dudley said quickly seeing the man before her. She rushed up stairs and was smart enough to hide Harry in a closet and lock the door keeping the key with her before Voldemort and peter entered the room.

"The child where is he!" Voldemort demanded raising his wand at Dudley angrily.

"Come now Dudley, you don't want this to end in a fight do you. It's not good for a muggle to fight a wizard." Peter said nervously biting at his nails.

"The child! Now!" Voldemort said angrily causing a bolt to hit the desk behind her and vaporize it.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Dudley said seriously standing her ground. She was a rather amusing muggle girl and stubborn too. If she'd had been a witch maybe Voldemort would have gotten her to become a death eater. She'd make a dam good one.

Voldemort raised his wand again and this time Dudley kicked it out of his hand. She then jumped on him and started punching him harder and harder. While she did this peter tried to get to Harry ,but Dudley sprung up and knocked him over. He hit the corner of a table just right knocking him out unconscious. Now Dudley only had to deal with Voldemort. Her eyes locked on the emergency wand and quickly grabbed it. She sent a signal up praying her aunt and uncle got it quickly.

Voldemort grabbed his wand and sent Dudley flying into the wall. She ground in slight discomfort but quickly got back up tackling the Voldemort to the ground once more. There was a struggle with the wand before Voldemort used it to stab Dudley in the chest. Dudley gasped slightly stumbling over and clutching her chest to stop the bleeding. Voldemort walked straight to the closet making Dudley get up and knock him over again. "I told you over my dead body. I'm not dead yet." Dudley said firmly keeping her ground.

Voldemort snorted some getting rather irritated at. the muggle girl. He didn't want to have to use a hex on her, but she wasn't giving him much of a choice. He casted a hex in which she'd slowly bleed out through various dots on her body. Much to his displeasure that didn't stop her from fighting him still. She kept fight and kept keeping him from the closet in order to protect Harry.

"Move you Dam muggle!" Voldemort snapped kicking Dudley in the jaw and sending her to the ground. He opened the closet revealing Harry was indeed in there. Harry cried loudly as Voldemort tried to grab him and once again, Dudley grabbed his ankles and dragged him backwards. Peter was still out cold and at this point Dudley was starting to run out of energy. She wasn't about to stop fighting until either she blacks out, Voldemort gives up and leaves or Her aunt and uncle show up.

Another kick to her ribs made her cough up blood ,but she wasn't stopping now. He grumbled some hearing a commotion outside before vanishing with his unworthy henchman. Dudley groaned in slight pain grabbing Harry up and stumbled her way out to the living room. She set Harry in his crib just as her aunt busted through the door with help.

"Dudley what happen."

"Voldemort. And peter happened. He wanted Harry wouldn't let him take him." Dudley said clutching onto the crib for dear life.

"Let's get you cleaned up sweetie." Lily said calmly to her niece not seeing how bad she was. Dudley turned and lily gasped in shock. She barely caught Dudley before the girl passed out cold due to blood loss.

"Get Severus now! He's the only one that can help her. Do it!" Lily demanded her husband and family friends seriously. She gently brushed through Dudley's hair and kissed her forehead gently crying.

"You saved my boy. But at what cost?" Lily said then asked gently feeling like Severus took forever to get to her. He showed up with some potions and even madam poppy the school nurse for good measure. Hogwarts still had children there but this muggle girl needed all the help she could get.

"I can help her but she'll need to go to hogwarts to be kept an eye on. Who knows what HE did to her." Severus explained to lily as he worked on undoing the hex. Dudley wasn't exactly awake to swallow so Poppy had to force the potions down her throat and make her throat swallow them.

"Do what you must. But please save her Severus. She protected Harry. She didn't have to, but she did." Lily said softly helping Severus and poppy load Dudley on to a small hospital cot. The duo gently carried her out to a car and off they went to hogwarts. It didn't take them nearly as long to get to hogwarts as it was to leave it.

"You get back to potions I'll help Dudley here." Poppy said looking down at the muggle girl sadly. She'd be the first muggle poppy ever treated. Poppy gently set her down in the nursing station and moved her wand over the girl. She had a very weak pulse that was dropping quickly. There was no way poppy would let a muggle who took on Voldemort die on her watch. She gather the needed ingredients and quickly stirred them together before forcing them down Dudley's throat.

Her heart rate was normal now, so it was just a matter of waiting for the girl to wake up at this point. Poppy tended to a few other patients.

It was a good three days before Dudley finally began to stir. She had been murmuring something in her sleep that not even poppy could exactly understand. It was no spell or hex, just gibberish. She slowly sat up a bit confused as to where she was. She'd never see a hospital room look like this at all.

"Oh you're finally awake." Poppy said smiling warmly at the young muggle. Dudley gave poppy a rather confused look not to sure where she even was.

"Now you're up we can get you walking. So up we go." Poppy said gently easing Dudley up. She stumbled and would have face planted had the med. witch not have caught her. Poppy gave her a reassuring smile and gently helped her stand up straight.

"Just one step at a time, I can guide you down the hall and back for now." Poppy said gently helping Dudley stand and take a few steps to the doorway. Her legs were wobbly and it was as though she was learning to walk for the first time again. Her knees suddenly locked on her and she landed smack into the hallway floor. She got back up and took a few more steps before having to stop completely.

"What did he do to me? Why can't I walk right." Dudley asked poppy seriously taking a seat on the hallway floor.

"He hexed you to make you immobile. It's slowly getting from your system dear. But somehow you had managed to keep moving when he did. Awfully odd for a mere muggle to be able to do." Poppy said gently.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. I was protecting Harry. I'd give my life for that boy any day of the week, if it meant he'd be safe from all harm." Dudley said seriously making Poppy smile warmly. Oh this muggle was one of the good ones. She had a heart of gold and an attitude to match it perfectly.

"Alright dear Let's get you back to your bed. We can try to walk again later." Poppy said helping Dudley to stand up. Dudley settled back on her cot and relaxed some as poppy rushed about helping other patients. Dudley expected no visitors but apparently word spreads fast about a muggle who took on Voldemort to protect her cousin Harry. She had various students go up to her as though she were some new animal at a zoo. After about a week she was able to go home again and was quite relieved to do so. Her mother and father weren't exactly happy she protected Harry at all , so she had to deal with them bickering and snarky comments being made to her.

About a few days after she got home, Dudley was out and about and so happened to run into her aunt , uncle , cousin and some family friends of theirs. "Aunt lily!" Dudley screamed waving her hand at her aunt happily. Lily chuckled softly walking over to her nice and hugging her tightly. She hadn't had the chance to do so beings she went straight home after being released from poppy's care.

"Oh you're looking so much better. I can't thank you enough for what you did. Protecting my boy." Lily said warmly smiling at her.

"I'd do it all over again even it was my death." Dudley said calmly tickling Harry's little foot. The boy giggled happy holding his hands out to be held by his cousin. The boy nuzzled her cheek smiling and locked his little arms around her neck tightly.

"You know Harry doesn't have a godmother at all. What do you say Dudley? Wanna be Harry's godmother?" James asked seeming to Red his wife's thoughts.

"It would be a pleasure and honor." Dudley said As Harry drifted off to sleep in her hold. The girl would make a good mother if and when the time came for it. She gently handed Harry back to her aunt having to leave for home. Even if she'd rather be going over to her aunt and uncle's place, she had promised to make dinner tonight. Even if Her parents weren't always grateful to the fact. Dudley waved goodbye to them as they got into their car and drove off. She walked the short distance back home and arrived to an angry father and upset mother. So nothing at of the norm for her.

"What took so long?"

"There was a long line and only one cashier again. I can't help it if everyone decided to go shopping the same time I do." Dudley said placing some noodles, a can of tomato paste, canned chicken, heavy cream and some cheese on the counter. She'd make a makeshift pasta she did from time to time.

"When's food!" Her father barked at her lazily from his chair. Dudley rolled her eyes waiting for the water to boil before had the noodles and letting them steam cook for ten minutes before drawing the water and adding her ingredients all together stirring them up. She set three equal sized bowls on the table and filled each evenly before announcing it was food time. Her father tore there two bowls before she finished her one and her mother finished half of hers.

Dudley shook her head slightly wondering vaguely what would have happened had her aunt and uncle not have gone out on date night. Would Harry still be alive and would her aunt and uncle have been killed? Dudley shook her head some to clear as she placed her bowl into the sink of dirty dishes.

She didn't need think about what if right now. She'd protected Harry and he was alive still thanks to her. That's all that mattered.


End file.
